canque!
by Awsomeangel
Summary: two fairies, two siblings, and some crazy spell! what could go wrong? contains incest! "goes and eats pocky" miku x mikuo and gumi x gumo!
1. Chapter 1

**this is the new version! It's pretty much the same as the original except for a few minor changes in grammar and punctuation.**

prologue

Mikuo was mad. He was not mad in that "I don't care" sort of way either. He was mad in the "I'm so mad I could die" sort of way. The cause for his anger, you ask? Well, he had just walked in on his little sister miku and her boyfriend kaito kissing. He was mad not just because he was the over-protective brother type but because of another reason. Yes, hatsune mikuo was in love with his little sister!

Miku wondered why kuo-nii was so mad. She kaito _were _dating, and that's what couples do; they kiss. Miku decided not to think about it. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed two leeks from the fridge. She slowly bit into one and sighed with bliss. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She glanced at the other leek and decided to give it to mikuo as a peace offering.

Mikuo kneeled down to pray to negi, the god of leeks. He prayed that his sister did not notice that he was mad and he prayed that he would get a leek because he was hungry. At that time, there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" He called. Miku stepped in with a leek. "Here kuo-nii." She said handing him the leek. "You seemed angry earlier."

"Thanks." Blushed mikuo looking away. She grinned. "No problem!" Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked down and her face brightened. "Its kaito!" She exclaimed, exited. Mikuo's eyes darkened as Miku quickly texted something back, oblivious to mikuo's feelings.

"Can't you go with that bastard some other time?" He snapped. Miku blinked. "Why do you dislike kaito?" She asked innocently. "Its not like he did anything to you."Mikuo glared at her. "I dislike him because I can!" He snapped. He walked over to the door and closed and locked it. "You're not going any anywhere!"

"You can't control where I go!" Miku snapped. "You're just my brother." She unlocked the door and stomped out. A few seconds later, he heard the door slam. Mikuo sighed. That's right, he was just her brother.

Miku slammed the door and stomped across the room fuming. Mikuo was just her brother! And he was older by only a few months! He had no right to complain about what she did. When she got to the door, she tripped over something. She caught herself and bent down and picked it up. When she straitened, she saw that it was a mirror. Suddenly, the mirror started glowing! She saw a small orange and green shape fly out of it. Little did she know, the same thing was happening to mikuo!

Gumi wondered where her brother was. They were supposed to stick together, but _obviously _her idiot brother didn't understand what_ stick together_ meant. Gumi sighed and decided to fly out of her mirror for a breath of air.

Yes, Gumi was a mirror fairy. She was one of the last mirror fairies ever along with her brother and they both had a mirror they lived in. actually, they lived together in on mirror but the queen decided to temporarily give them separate mirrors because thy had lost the original mirror.

Gumi flew out and saw a gaping teal haired girl. Wait, _teal?_ Normal humans didn't have teal hair! Gumi flew up and looked more closely. She looked a lot like Gumi's fairy friend whose name was miku! "W-what _are _you?" Squeaked the human. Gumi didn't answer. She looked into the girl's thoughts. Yes! Gumi cheered secretly. The girl was secretly in love with her brother!

Gumi and her brother Gumo had accidently been locked outside of their home, cantieanf, by a spell called canque and they needed one hundred and one mingled tears of sibling lovers to get back. This was the first couple they saw since they started searching! Gumi flew up to the girl. "Hi! I'm Gumi and I am a mirror fairy!" She cheerfully explained. "I can help you make your older brother fall for you."

The girl just stared with her mouth open. "Y-y-your not real!" Stammered the girl. "I must be going crazy!" Gumi grinned. "I will prove that I'm real by helping you and your brother get together!" Gumi said proudly. The girl sank to her knees holding her head. Gumi frowned. "What's wrong?" Gumi asked, confused. The girl slowly looked at Gumi. "Suppose I believe you." Said the girl. "Why would you want to help me?" Gumi smiled sheepishly. If we get you and your brother together, can you help me get one hundred and one soul-tears of sibling lovers? The girl considered this while Gumi nervously watched.

Miku wondered if she should accept. One hundred and one was a lot and how many incest couples are there anyway? But Gumi probably wasn't real and if she was, then she was the real thing. How else would she know that miku was in love with her brother? It couldn't hurt, it would be fun, and her brother would finally desire her the way miku always wanted him! The small tealette stood up. "I'll do it."

"I'll do it." Mikuo grinned as he imagined miku _finally _realizing his feelings and even better, returning them! He laughed a bit crazily and the fairy he just met, gumo, looked at him nervously. "Err, could you help me find gumi?" Asked gumo. Mikuo turned to face the fairy. "Your sister? Sure!" Exclaimed mikuo. Gumo gave a sigh of relief. "So." Said mikuo eagerly. "How do you do it?" Gumo grinned. "All you have to do is put something that's precious to them on my mirror-"

"-And wait!" Finished Gumi enthusiastically. Miku pulled out mikuo's half-eaten leak. "Will this work?" She inquired. Gumi inspected it. "Yuppers!" Cheered gumi. Miku smiled and slowly lowered the leek to the mirror-

-Boom! Mikuo stepped back in surprise as pieces of leek blew everywhere. Gumo flew over and grinned at mikuo-

"-It worked!" Gumi proclaimed cheerfully. Miku sighed in relief and started up the stairs to mikuos room with gumi following close behind.

"Kuo-nii!"

"Crap!" Panicked mikuo as he heard miku walking up the stairs. "Relax, man." Said gumo. "Unless she made the same contract with another mirror fairy, she won't be able to see this! And the only other mirror fairy is my little sister Gumi!"

But Mikuo's sigh of relief quickly turned into a gasp of surprise when miku came to the door. "Why is there leeks exploded everywhere?" She asked innocently. Mikuo paused to turn to gumo. "I thought you said she couldn't see!" He hissed. Gumo shrugged. "I said she couldn't see unless she made a similar contract with my sister."

Mikuo turned to miku to see a small green haired girl in orange fly from behind her. Gumo flew out. "Gumi?" He asked. The small green fairy, gumi, glared at her brother. "It was because of YOU that I had to fly out of my mirror!" She said furiously.

Gumo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He managed. "Hmph." Gumi flew back behind miku. Mean while, the hatsune siblings stared at each other. "You met a fairy too?" They both said at the same time. Miku shook her head. "What contract did you make?" She asked. Mikuo explained the contract and miku looked up, shocked. "Really? I made the same!"

Mikuo looked at her curiously. "You like me back?" Miku's face turned tomato red. "It was just because gumi needed help." She scoffed before stomping away with Gumi following her. Gumo came out and grinned. "I thought you said the spell worked!" Mikuo roared at the fairy. "Whoa! Calm down!" Exclaimed gumo. "It _did _work. It would of worked better if she didn't return your feelings. But since she likes you back, the spell just magnified it. If she was a tsundere before, she'll still be one now!" Mikuo glared at gumo before plopping down on his bed.

"Lot of good that does." Groaned mikuo. Gumo flew over grinning. "You still have to help me." Reminded the fairy. Mikuo sighed. "I know."

"Lets get our little sisters and start searching. It_ is _what you mortals call summer break, right?" Mikuo sat up and nodded. "Yeah." He sighed again. "Lets get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter is out! its kind of crappy so sorry! not much miku mikuo in this chapter...I'll try to add extra to** **future**** chapters!**

**thank you for commenting Nape181!**

**mikuo : miku is miiiiiine!**

**kaito : but she's dating me!**

**mikuo : this is a me and miku fanfic though!**

**miku : ...**

**rin and len : awsomeangel does not own vocaloid!**

Miku sat down on her bed and fell backwards. "He likes me back." She said in a monotone voice. Gumi flew forward and landed beside her. "Now will you help me?" The fairy asked. miku sighed and sat up again. "Sure." She nodded. Gumi gave a small sigh of relief before flying away. When she got back, she was lugging her mirror behind her. "Here!" She set it on miku's lap and landed on the edge of it, looking into it. Miku curiously looked into the mirror too to see a land of green and blue with small winged people flying around. "Is this your home?" She asked. Gumi nodded. "If you help me, I'll give you a tour!" She promised. Miku started to nod before she suddenly stood up. "I forgot! I have a date with kaito!"

Gumi frowned before alighting on the edge of the bed. "Don't you love your brother?" She asked. Miku glanced up. "I do. But I can't break up with kaito!" "Why not?" Gumi pressed. Miku stopped and sat down beside Gumi to hold up an outfit. "Because we've been dating for months and I don't want to hurt him." Gumi's frown quickly smoothed into a cheery smile. "I get it!" She exclaimed. "You like kaito as a brother!" Miku stopped, stared at gumi and laughed. "Of course not why would I-" she paused and thought about it. "I… think your right!" She said slowly. Then she frowned. "How does that work? I like kaito-who's my boyfriend-as my brother, and I like mikuo-who's my brother-as a boyfriend." She shook her head. "I shouldn't even _try_ to understand this." She muttered. Gumi shrugged. "_I_ think it makes perfect sense!" Miku stood up and started searching for matching shoes. "Black or white?" She asked Gumi. Gumi blinked. "Uh…white?" Thanks! Miku grabbed a pair of white flats and changed into the outfit on the bed. It consisted of a long sleeved white and teal ruffled dress that stopped right above the knees, a black sweater vest, and a black and teal belt. She did her hair up in twin tails and tied them with a black and teal ribbon and then put on a black hairpiece. She ran to the door and slipped on her shoes before she remembered Gumi. Miku turned around to see Gumi flying towards her yelling "wait!" "Sorry." apologized miku, embarrassed. "You should have waited." Panted Gumi, sitting on her shoulder and letting her green wings go limp. Miku shrugged, nearly knocking Gumi off before slipping on her white flats and grabbing her teal and black purse. "I'm off!" She yelled to her brother before rushing out the door with Gumi following close behind.

Mikuo glanced up from his homework to look at gumo. He was obsessively staring at his mirror. Mikuo walked over to look at the mirror and saw a girl and a fairy. Or to be more precise, Gumi and miku. "What are you doing?" He questioned, sweat dropping as gumo fell over in surprise. Gumo got up and glared at him before turning his attention back at the mirror. "I'm making sure my sister is okay." He said. Mikuo stared at the mirror. He saw miku waving at kaito and felt a stab of envy. Gumi was perched on miku's shoulder and was watching the couple. He turned to gumo to say something but stopped when he saw gumo's expression. He was looking at gumi with a mixture of longing and sadness. "Gumo?" He asked. Gumo looked up, back to his usual over-cheerful self. "Lets follow them!" He exclaimed. Mikuo gaped at him. "_Follow _them? Like, stalk them?" Gumo grinned. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Miku sat down on the bench in the park that she and kaito had decided to meet at and started to wait. She glanced up as Gumi sat down on her shoulder. "Can anyone else see you?" She asked. "No! Since you saw me flying out of my mirror, you-and your brother-are the only people that can see me!" miku nodded absently before going back to staring at the path. "Miku!" called blue haired boy running along the stone path. Miku stood up. "Kaito!" They hugged and kaito sat down, pulling her with him. Where do you want to go? He asked. Ice cream store." Miku replied immediately. She stifled a giggle as she saw his eyes light up with childish excitement. They stood up and started walking to wards the ice cream store. Miku checked to make sure that Gumi was following her and then she directed her attention to kaito. "Are things pretty hectic at home?" She questioned. Kaito blushed a bit. "Yeah…" he answered. She nodded sympathetically. Kaito had nine brothers and five sisters. Sometimes, miku wondered how kaito stayed sane. They got to an ice cream store, ordered, and sat down to eat. Kaito leaned close to her and licked her ice cream cone, making her blush. Suddenly, Gumi flew out from behind her. "I sense an incest couple!" Hissed Gumi.

Mikuo wondered how he got here. He remembered gumo suggesting something like stalking miku and gumi and now he was _here._ Mikuo gritted his teeth. He was gonna _strangle _that little squirt. He looked up at miku and kaito, who were eating ice cream together, and resisted the urge to jump out and pull his little sister away from the asshole who was licking her ice cream cone. He was the only one who was aloud to do that!

…Or so he would like to think.

Suddenly, Gumo flew up to him, making him nearly fall out of his hiding place in the bushes. "Mikuo, I sense an incest couple!"

**please tell me what you think! suggestions for this story or for future stories are welcome! nya! "walks away with pocky" **


End file.
